Electronic systems and circuits have made a significant contribution towards the advancement of modem society and are utilized in a number of applications to achieve advantageous results. Numerous electronic technologies such as digital computers, calculators, audio devices, video equipment, and telephone systems facilitate increased productivity and cost reductions in analyzing and communicating data, ideas and trends in most areas of business, science, education and entertainment. These results are often achieved utilizing distributed network resources. However, maintaining security and restricting access to the network infrastructure and/or sensitive information can be complicated and a number of conditions can significantly impact vulnerabilities. For example, some network infrastructure have inherent characteristics or qualities than can be relatively susceptible to security compromises.
Wireless networks are often utilized for communicating information in parts of a communications network and can typically facilitate distributed processing and communication of information over large geographic areas. Wireless networks offer a number of potential advantages including permitting a user to be relatively mobile within coverage areas when engaging in communication activities. Wireless networks usually have a stationary basic infrastructure which communicates information to and from wireless mobile nodes or end user devices such as cell phones, laptops, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and a variety of other devices. A client (e.g., end user) normally accesses a wireless network via a mobile node (MN) by initiating a communication session with an access point (AP), such as a wireless router, switch, etc. The client typically initiates access by engaging in an authentication and registration process with centralized network resources via the access point. Traditionally the authentication and registration process is performed each time a mobile node enters within range or a geographical area associated with an access point. However, roaming between geographical areas usually involves user re-authentication and registration which can adversely impact and/or interrupt the perception of continuous information communication.
Wireless routers and access points are often deployed in a variety of communication networks, including enterprise networks, small business networks, and general household networks. Once a router is up it is generally left to operate indefinitely and many issues can arise when these devices are left on continuously. The nature of constantly transmitting and receiving signals usually beyond the boundaries of a secure geographical location (e.g., beyond the walls of a building) make traditional wireless access points relatively susceptible to infiltration attempts, especially during times when there is typically less administrative oversight (e.g., at night). Wireless devices also transmit radio frequency energy that some have adopted an unfounded concern or perception causes health concerns. Radio interference with other device that share the same radio spectrum can also be prevalent (e.g., baby monitors, alarm systems, cordless phones etc.)